DBZ meets the Slayers
by Gotenoo
Summary: Lina and the others go looking for the Clair Bible but something goes wrong in thier trip but what could it be you have to it read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I didn't make the Slayers or DBZ characters. That's all that need to be said  
  
Ok now this would be after Try in the Slayer series (Lina and Gourry are still looking for a complete copy of the Clair Bible) and DBZ would be right after they fought Buu(so Goten and Trunks are still kids)  
  
* *thoughts  
  
" "talking  
  
Now lets begin the Story^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goten's Finding  
  
  
  
A newly discovered underground ruins has been found in a small city of Dharma. It has been said that a full copy of the Clair Bible has been hidden there, all but one who has entered there, disappeared. The man who came out alive claimed there was a monster within the ruin's walls and killed all the men who he was with.  
  
"Lina do you really think the Clair Bible is in the old underground ruins?" Gourry asked while they headed towards the entrance to the forest. "I'm not sure Gourry, but the only way to find out is by going in there and checking it out!" Said Lina. Lina and Gourry walked into the depths of the forest where the underground ruins lay. Soon they came to a big opening in the forest and there they saw the opening in the ground. "Hey, Lina how have you been." As two figures appeared from the forest. "Zel, Amelia, I guess u heard that a copy of the Clair Bible was here" Lina said while turning around to meet them. Zelgadis nodded, "Miss Lina, it's nice to see you again and you too Mr. Gourry" Amelia said. "So I guess we'll be going in together" Asked Gourry "Yeah, just like old times" Said Lina. All four of the entered the opening in the earth.  
  
When they entered, a large stairway leading deeper into the earth was waiting for them. They all walk carefully down the steps, on the stone walls were some ancient writings and drawing that got worn away over time. After traveling the long flight of stairs, they reached the bottom. Zelgadis asked " which way Lina?" Lina looking at the two passages, "I think we should take the right side" Lina answered. Lina casting a light spell, they all followed Lina down the dark, long passageway. *It feels like something draining my energy* Lina thought. Suddenly all the torches become lit in the passageway. They all looked around to see if there was any sign of the monster, but there was none. They followed the passageway till they saw a lighted room ahead with a book on a table. "That must be where the Clair Bible is" Lina said, breaking their silence. "Everyone keep your guard up, we still haven't seen that monster yet" Zelgadis yelled, while they all sprinted down the last bit of the passageway. Then there was a loud rumble; all of them stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. Suddenly, a watery wall appeared in front of the room and it began to move towards them. "Miss Lina what is that" Amelia asked while the wall began to move faster toward them. "I think it the monster that guy was talking about, let's get out of here." Lina shouted. Then all began to run away from the wall and it kept getting faster and faster. "AMELIA!" Zelgadis cried, while Amelia got engulfed into the wall. Then the watery wall got Zelgadis, "Zel!" Lina yelled while Gourry and her headed for the stairs. "Come on Lina we got to hurry" Gourry yelled at her. Then Lina tripped and Gourry ran for Lina and grabbed her hand but it was too late they we're both consumed in the wall.  
  
"It looks like we're back outside in the forest again" Amelia said. "Yeah it sure does look like it" Lina added. Zelgadis walked over to one of the trees and examined it. "I don't recognize any of these types of trees " said Zelgadis. "If this isn't the same forest then were are we?" Gourry asked "TIMBER!!!!" Yelled someone. And then a large shadow of a tree was over them; they all ran for it. "Is everyone all right?" Lina asked and she pick herself off the ground. "Yeah" Gourry said and Zelgadis nodding his head. "Where's Amelia?" Gourry asked. "I'm under here" cried Amelia. Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry ran over to aid Amelia. The three of them lifted the tree just high enough for Amelia to get out from under it. "Lina, why would a tree yell timber?" Gourry asked. Lina looked a little annoyed from Gourry's question. Then there was a rattle in some bushes and little boy appeared from the bush. He had spiky hair and he wore an orange outfit with a blue long sleeve under shirt. "Is anyone hurt?" Asked the little boy. "No, everyone's ok." Lina told him. "Speak for your self" mumbled Amelia rubbing her head. "Hi, I'm Goten" said Goten, putting out his hand. "I'm Lina Inverse." Said Lina shaking Goten's hand. "I'm Gourry" said Gourry coming up to shake Goten's hand. "I'm Amelia and that's Zelgadis" she said while pointing at Zelgadis. "So Goten is your mom or dad around?" Lina asked Goten. "No" Goten said. "Why are you out here in the forest Goten?" Asked Gourry. "I was getting firewood for my mom" answered Goten pointing to the huge fallen tree. "Then you were the one who said timber not the tree" answered Gourry. Everyone else felled over anime style. "Well at least he figured it out on his own than you trying to explain it to him, Lina" Zelgadis said to Lina while he was picking himself off the ground. "That's true Zelgadis" answered Lina while she was dusting herself off. Then Lina's stomach started to growl "I haven't eaten since we left the last town we were at" Said Lina. "I'm hungry too" cried Gourry. Goten looked at them "Hey guys, would you like to eat dinner with" Goten said with a smile on his face. "YEAH!" Gourry and Lina shouted. "What are we waiting for lets GO!" Yelled Lina. "Hold on let me get the tree ready so I can take it home." Goten said. Then Goten disappeared, "Where did he go" asked Amelia, a couple seconds later he reappear and all the branches of the tree where gone. "That's better" Said Goten landing on the ground. "How did you do that Goten?" Asked Zelgadis while everyone else stood confused. Goten walked over to the huge tree "I just ran really fast and pull off all the branches" answered Goten. "Ok" Said Lina trying to figure out how he just really did that. Gourry noticed that Goten was getting ready to pick up the tree "Do you need help to carry this home?" Asked Gourry. "I can get it" Goten told Gourry and then he picked up the tree and put it on his shoulder. "I think we better get going before my mom gets to worried" said Goten while he started to walk along a dirt path. The others ran up to catch up with Goten. "So how long will it take for us to get to your house?" Asked Lina. "It shouldn't take to long" he said as they followed the dirt path. *How could a kid his age be able to carry that tree without breaking a sweat and it took the three of us just to lift it a little.* thought Zelgadis.  
  
Mean while...  
  
"What's taking Goten so long with that firewood?" Chichi asked while she was finishing the dishes from lunch. "Hey Gohan, maybe you should go look for him." Said Videl while she was finishing a problem in her homework. Gohan got up from his chair and headed for the door "I'll be right back mom" he yelled while he closed the door. Gohan headed for the forest *Goten probably found a lizard or something to chase around knowing him.* Gohan enter the forest and yelled "GOTEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Deeper in the forest...  
  
Gohan's voice echoed through the forest "Goten! Where are you?" It echoed. "Hey that's my brother calling for me, come on lets hurry" Goten said then he stared run up a small hill and the others followed. When Lina and the others came up the hill they saw Goten and an older person with him. When they came up to Goten, he turned around and almost hit them with the tree. Goten hit about seven trees down with the tree he was holding. Gohan held his head with frustration of what Goten just did. Lina walk to Gohan and introduced herself "Hello I'm Lina Inverse". "Oh, hi my names Gohan" Gohan replied. They other also introduced themselves too. "So you guys aren't from around here, where are you guys from?" Gohan asking the group behind him. "Well you see we really don't know where we are all we know that this is not the same place were we were a couple of hours ago." Answered Lina. Lina told Goten and Gohan how they ended up here in the forest. Soon they were at the exit of the forest; a small house was ahead of them. Then the six of them headed toward the house, Goten ran ahead with the tree and through it as high a possibly next to the house. "Wow he's really strong" said Gourry. As they watch Goten cut up the wood with his hands "Yeah, buts he's a little careless" added Gohan as they watched the last piece of wood hit Goten in the head. "Mr. Gohan will he be ok" asked Amelia. "Don't worry he's been through worse." Gohan said. Goten walked up to them with tears in his eyes "Gohan I invited them to eat dinner with us" Goten told Gohan. "Did you ask mom?" Gohan asked then Goten disappeared and the only sign where he was the door slam to the house. "Are you guys some sort of sorcerers?" Gohan asked the group. "Yeah, well but for Gourry he's a swordsmen." Answered Lina. "That what I thought by the your clothing" said Gohan.  
  
Inside the house...  
  
"Mom I brought some friends to eat dinner with us" Goten told Chichi excitedly. "It better not be any lizards like last time Goten" Chichi told him. Videl walked up to the window to see whom Goten was talking about. She saw some lady with red hair talking to Gohan and three other people standing behind Gohan. "Well Chichi they aren't lizards" Videl told Chichi. "PLEASE MOM!" Goten asked with big puppy eyes. "Ok Goten, how many are there" Chichi said. "Four people" Goten told Chichi then raced out the door. Videl and Chichi followed Goten to greet his friends. "This is my mom Chichi and this is Videl" Goten telling Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia. Zelgadis could tell that both of them were staring at him, but then Lina broke the stare "Zelgadis is human and golem". "Uh isn't he part de" Gourry was interrupted when Lina hit him on the head. "Ouch Lina that hurt" said Gourry "Uh... Gohan" Goten pulling on Gohan's shirt "What's a golem?" Goten asked Gohan. "I'll tell you later Goten." Answered Gohan. "Mom, Videl this is Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis." Said Gohan. "It's nice to meet you all" Chichi said to them. "Gohan go tell your father that he needs to catch more fish." Chichi said. Gohan ran off into the forest. "Goten could you go get two picnic tables" Chichi added. Then Chichi went to the house and Goten ran around the house. "So what's up with your guy's outfits?" Videl asked them. "We're sorcerers" answered Lina. A couple seconds later they saw Goten with two picnic tables stacked on one another. They all walked over to Goten "So Goten when do you think Gohan will be back" asked Videl while Goten put both of the tables on the ground. "He should be back soon with my dad" answered Goten with a smile. Goten and the others sat down and waited. Goten keep asking if he could see Gourry's sword but Gourry had fallen a sleep. Goten stopped asking when he saw Gohan carrying lots of fish while he was coming out of the forest. Videl got up to help Gohan with the fish. Gohan was follow by another adult with almost the same hairstyle as Goten's. Goten waved his father over to meet Lina and the others. "Hello I'm Goku" Goku said while he through some more fish to Gohan. "I'm Lina and that's Gourry." Lina said. "I'm Amelia and over there is Zelgadis". Said Amelia. Then Chichi came out of the house with plates. Gohan helped to set up the table and Chichi went back inside to cook the fish and to make rice. "Well it looks like its almost time to eat" Goku said while he was sitting down.  
  
Food Time...  
  
It was time to eat, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Lina, and Gourry inhaled the food. Chichi and Zelgadis sat at the end on the table drinking tea. "I never thought I see someone eat as much as Goku, Gohan, and Goten." Said Videl. "Chichi we're out of rice could you get us more" Goku asked nicely. Chichi went into the house and came out with a huge bowl of rice and she set it on the table. About 20 minutes later they were all done eating, Chichi, Gohan, and Videl started to pick up the dishes. "Do you guys have anywhere to stay for the night?" Chichi asked the stuffed guest "No" Amelia said. "You guys can stay for the night if you like." Chichi told them. "Thank you so much" Amelia said her. Gohan, Videl, and Chichi started to head toward the house when Goten said "Mom remember you said Trunks could come over and spend the night tonight." Chichi looked a little annoyed but she went inside with the dishes. Then about five minutes late a little boy with purple hair came flying down next to the house. Goten dashed over to meet the other boy. "So can all of you fly here?" Asked Lina to Goku. "No, not everyone just a hand full of us." Answered Goku. Trunks and Goten walk over to the picnic tables "so Goten what's up with the blue faced guy?" Trunks asked. Zelgadis looked very annoyed. "He's part human and golem." Goten answered. "This is my friend Trunks" Goten said. "Hi I'm Amelia" said Amelia. "And that's Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis." Amelia added. "Ok, hey Goten I brought some neat toys" said Trunks Goten and Trunks headed for the house "where are you two going?" Goku yelled. "We're going to play with Trunks' toys inside." Goten shouted back. When they went inside they saw Gohan, Chichi, and Videl cleaning the dishes from supper. "We're are you two going?" Chichi asked while they tried to sneak by unnoticed. "Trunks and I are going to play with my toys" Goten answered. "Well you two can pick up Goten's room and set up your stuff in Gohan's room" Chichi told them. "But why" cried Goten. "We have to make room for your guest Goten so get to work." Chichi snapped. Goten and Trunks walked to Goten's room to start cleaning it.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Miss Lina we don't even know if we can use our magic in this new world." Said Amelia. "You guys can use some on those trees over there" Goku said while pointing to a sets trees. Then Goku has a flashback of him and Goten training. "Ok Goten show me what you can do" Goku saying to Goten. Goten fires a small beam towards some trees and hits one. The tree heads straight for their house but barely misses and it hits Chichi. The flashback ends with Chichi yelling at them. "Never mind, how bout you fire something at me" Goku said. "Are you crazy Goku" Amelia yelling at him? "Just do it Lina we can always use a recovery spell" Shouted Zelgadis. "FLARE ARROW" Lina shouted shooting a fire arrow directly to Goku. Goku hits the arrow away but it flies right into the kitchen window of the house. Then a small explosion came from the house and Gohan holding Chichi and Videl appeared out of the house. Goku could tell that Chichi was very mad with him. "GOKU THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK YOU MANAGED TO DESTROY THE KITCHEN!" Chichi yelled. Goten and Trunks were sneaking out of the house cause they knew what was going to happen. Gohan new it was the perfect time for Videl to go, him and Videl flew into the air. Lina grabbed the sleeping Gourry and used levitation spell; Zelgadis and Amelia did the same. They meet Gohan and Videl in the air and Gourry finally woke up and noticed that he was in the air. "Hey, why are we in the air Lina?" Gourry asked "well if you weren't asleep you would know" Lina said to Gourry. "Follow me" Gohan called to them. They landed next to a lake and then Trunks and Goten also did too. "Mom looked pretty mad back didn't she Gohan" Goten said. "What happened back there" Gohan asked. Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks looked at Zelgadis, Lina, Amelia and Gourry. "Well you see we were seeing if our magic worked and Goku said to fire something at him and I did" Lina said. "And he hit it and it flew into the window" added Amelia. "Yeah it sounds like something he would do" Gohan said. "What did you shoot at my dad?" Asked Goten eagerly to know. "I shoot a Flare Arrow at him" answered Lina. "COOL" said Trunks and Goten in unison. "Can you show us Lina?" Asked Goten. "I don't know, it's up to Gohan" said Lina. Goten and Trunks ran over to Gohan and started pleading him. "Fine!" Said Gohan giving in to Goten and Trunks' pleading. "Lina you can shoot one of those trees over there." Added Gohan. "FLARE ARROW" Shouted Lina she shot one of the trees. "COOL" shouted Goten. "I could do better than that" said Trunks not a bit impressed. "Not impressed I see" Lina looked pissed off at Trunks soon she started to chanting "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time" "We got to stop her Amelia" yelled Zelgadis. They rushed over and grabbed Lina and made her stop chanting. "Why did you stop me! I was going to show that kid something impressive!" Yelled Lina. "I don't think he would be to impressed if you killed him" said Zelgadis. "Miss Lina you must calm down" cried Amelia. Videl, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were very confuse of just happened. "Uh.. Could you explain just what happened?" Gohan asking Amelia. "Well you see Trunks really got Miss Lina really mad and she was going to cast a very dangerous spell on him." Answered Amelia. "Cool what spell was it" asked Trunks. "Yeah tell us tell us" asked Goten. Amelia, Lina and Zelgadis was a little shocked what Goten and Trunks were asking. "Hey Gohan I have to go before my dad comes looking for me" said Videl. She flew up in the air and waved bye to everyone and flew off. Goten and Trunks forgetting about the spell they went and played. "Hey Gohan do you think mom is done yelling at dad yet" Goten asked Gohan. Gohan did notice that it was beginning to get dark he look over where the house is to see if there were any birds flying away. "Well it looks safe to go back" Gohan said looking back at Goten. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia flew back to the house. They saw no sign that the yelling was still going on. "Well it looks like that's over" Gohan telling the group. When they walked inside they saw no sign of the kitchen being destroyed. They walked into the kitchen to see Chichi and Goku sitting in a new looking kitchen. "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" Chichi asked the guest. "Yeah" Lina said. They walked into the living and there was a cot there. "This is where you two will sleep, I'm sorry but this is all the room we have." Said Chichi. "It's ok Chichi" said Zelgadis. Chichi started to walk down the hallway "You two ladies will be sleeping in here" said Chichi while she left the room. The room had a bed and a cot in it and a poster of The Great Saiyaman. They all got ready for bed and went to sleep. Well maybe not everyone Goten and Trunks sneaked down the hall and pass the living room to get some snacks. They knew they would get caught if they went back with the food so they ate it in the kitchen. Lina couldn't sleep so she got up and was going to go outside but she noticed Goten and Trunks in the kitchen. "What are you two up to at this time of the night" Lina asked the two boys. "Uh....Getting a midnight snack" Trunks said to Lina. Lina sat next to them and ate some of the food with them. "Hey Lina what's it like in your world?" Goten asked. Lina started to tell them but both of the boys fell asleep she picked Goten and put him in his bed. But then Gohan startled her. "Oh Lina your awake" Gohan said drowsily. "Yeah I couldn't sleep" answered Lina. Gohan got up out of the bed " I'll get Trunks you really should try to get some sleep Lina you had a ruff day today." Said Gohan while he walked down the hallway followed by Lina. He could tell that something was bothering her "Do you want to talk after I put Trunks up?" asked Gohan. "Well if it doesn't bother you." answered Lina. "No it doesn't, I'll be right back" said Gohan carrying Trunks to his room. Lina went and sat outside and waited for Gohan. Soon Gohan came outside. It was a warm summer night and the stars were so bright. Gohan sat right next to her on the steps. "Gohan do you think we will ever get back to our world?" asked Lina. "I don't know but tomorrow we're going to see Bulma." said Gohan. "She might be able to find a way to get you back home" added Gohan giving her a smile. "So Gohan where did you and Goten get all your strength." asked Lina "Well me and Goten are half human and saiyan. My dad is a full saiyan and so is Trunks' dad." answered Gohan "A saiyan is a kind of alien?" asked Lina. "Yeah you can say that." said Gohan. "Lina what's it like where you come from?" asked Gohan. Lina started to tell Gohan but soon she fell asleep on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan picked her up and put her in her bed and he went back to sleep.  
  
Whatcha think so far? 


	2. What Kidnapped?!?!

Chapter 2 What!! Kidnapped?  
  
6:00am the next day  
  
Chichi was the first awake that morning, she had lots of stuff to do, like make breakfast. She woke up early than normal on a weekend. Cause she had to make more food and she has trouble waking up Goku, Goten, and Gohan. And Chichi didn't know how long her guest would sleep in. Chichi walk into the kitchen and started to make eggs, toast, and sausage. The next person to wake up was Zelgadis. Zelgadis wearing some clothes that he barrowed Gohan, he looked around the room. On the couch was Gourry sleeping still, with his cover on the floor. "Good morning Zelgadis" Gohan said yawning and walking to the living room. " Hi Gohan" said Zelgadis. Gohan and Zelgadis walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Mom" Gohan said while he went to sit down. "Your up early Gohan" replied Chichi. "Well Goten kicked me in the face, so I decided to just wake up" answered Gohan. "Zelgadis I washed your clothes there hanging out side with Lina's, Gourry's, and Amelia's." Said Chichi. "Thank you Chichi" replied Zelgadis. Then some squawking from outside. Lina and Amelia woke up to it. They both look out the window and they saw an eye looking right at them. They both started to scream. In the kitchen Gohan started to chuckle and said "Looks like Lina and Amelia just met Toeto" Chichi look out the window and said "Toeto is one of Gohan's friends" Looking toward Zelgadis. "Come on I'll show you" Gohan said getting up from his chair. Gohan and Zelgadis walked out side to meet the huge dinosaur, Toeto. "Zelgadis meet Chobi and Toeto" Gohan said to Zelgadis. "Are they dragons?" Asked Zelgadis seeing how huge Toeto was. "No their dinosaurs" Gohan replied. *I wander where Toeto's wife is* Gohan thought.  
  
In Goten's Room... "That's it I'll kill that dragon with a fireball" yelled Lina. "Wait Lina look it's Gohan and Zelgadis" Amelia said looking out the window. "I wander why their talking to that dragon" asked Lina. "It looks like Gohan knows it" Amelia answered as they watch the smaller "dragon" come up to Gohan.  
  
Back Outside... "Toeto where's your wife" Gohan asked Toeto while he picked up Chobi. "Can you understand what it's saying?" Zelgadis asked. "Yeah" Gohan replied. "WHAT SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED" Gohan shouted. Toeto nodded in agreement to Gohan's answer. "Come on Zelgadis lets get dressed and see if we can find who kidnapped Toeto's wife." Gohan said while he headed for the house. Zelgadis grabbed his clothes and followed Gohan inside. When they were done changing they headed for the door. "Where are you two going?" Asked Lina while she walked down the hallway followed by Amelia. "Where going to help my friend find his wife" Gohan Answered "Can we come" asked Lina "Yeah" said Gohan. "Lina, Amelia, your clothes are outside hanging" said Chichi from the kitchen. "Thanks Chichi" Amelia shouted while they went outside. "I think I'll ask Toeto if he can take you and Amelia" Said Gohan to Lina. Gohan went up asked Toeto and he nodded his head in agreement. "We see you guys in a few" Gohan said while he started to fly up. Then Gohan and Zelgadis were out of site.  
  
Gohan and Zelgadis flew over many streams and lakes. Soon there were lots of mountains under them "that one over there" Gohan said pointing to on of the cliffs. Gohan and Zelgadis landed in a huge nest. "This must be Toeto nest" Said Zelgadis and Gohan nodding his head. Gohan flew up and examined the area around him. Zelgadis flew up as well. They saw a big cloud of dust and some trucks going into the dust. "That's must be where they took Toeto's wife" Gohan said. Gohan and Zelgadis flew behind some rocks in the dust cloud. Lots of trunks were moving about that what was causing all the dust. Gohan looked around to see if he could find the person in charged. "What! That's Mister Musuka. I thought he got arrested." Said Gohan. "He kidnapped Chobi before" Gohan said looking at Zelgadis. "Who's the guy next to him" asked Zelgadis. The man was tall, he had brown hair and he was wear camouflage. "I don't know I never saw him before." Gohan answered. Just then one of the soldiers came up to that man. He looked very pleased what the soldier said to him.  
  
"Sir there also another" said the Soldier. "I think we can take care of that." Smiled the Captain. "Soldier go tell the others that our friend has arrived." Said Captain Teal. The soldier ran off and Captain Teal looked back at Mister Musuka. "Don't worry, we will get the other dinosaurs soon" Said the Captain to Musuka. "What about the two intruders?" Musuka asked. "You don't have to worry about that do you" Captain Teal said snapping his fingers. A solider walked up to him, Teal told him something and the soldier ran off.  
  
"Man it looks there more trucks now" Gohan said trying to rub some of the dust out of his eyes. The dust was making their vision really bad but they were still able to see Musuka in his black suit, but Captain Teal was no where in site cause his camouflage hid him in the dust. "Gohan what are we going to do we can barley see anything " Said Zelgadis. "I don't know I don't want to harm Toeto's wife when clearing all this dust." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Ok, are you ready?" Asked Teal to someone in the tent. The person nodded and Teal came out of the tent and stood next to Musuka. "Tell one of your men to get the tranquilizer guns" Captain Teal asked Musuka. "What we only have enough to get the other two asleep" shouted Musuka. "But you didn't think about it the other one is a child, no worry there." Replied the Captain. Musuka thought for a second and called one of his men to get the guns. The man handed Teal the guns and Teal walked back into the tent. Teal and the other man came out of the tent. The other man was shorter than Teal and he had blonde hair he also wore camouflage. He held one of the guns in his hand now. Teal went over to Mister Musuka and whisper something in his ear. Musuka looked a little surprised but he dealt with whatever Teal said to him. Teal went off to one of the trucks and jumped on it. The other man with the other tranquilizer gun got in another truck. Both trucks headed in the direction of Gohan and Zelgadis.  
  
Mean while. "Miss Lina I can't find my shoes." Cried Amelia. "Did you check under your bed?" Said Lina. Amelia bent over and saw her shoes "there they are" said Amelia pulling her shoes out from under the bed. Lina and Amelia headed for the door and noticed that Gourry was still asleep on the couch. "Miss Lina do you think we should wake him up?" Asked Amelia. "Na let him sleep it's only 6:17am." Said Lina while she grabbed the doorknob. "Lina do you think you can tell Gohan breakfast will be done it 20 minutes." Shouted Chichi from the kitchen. "Ok Chichi" called back Lina. Lina and Amelia walked outside and saw Toeto waiting for them in the air. Lina and Amelia took flight and started to follow Toeto.  
  
Back to Gohan and Zelgadis  
  
"FIRE" yelled a man. Another man pulled the trigger to his grenade launcher. Gohan heard the shot fired and looked around to see if he could see the grenade. "There" Gohan said firing a small ki blast at it. The grenade exploded when the ki blast hit it. "I guess they know where here" Said Zelgadis looking at Musuka tripping over a rock. "FIRE" yelled another man and another grenade came towards them. Gohan shot a ki blast at the incoming grenade and it exploded. Gohan and Zelgadis were to busy with the grenades to notice that two trucks were closing on the sides. "FIRE NOW" Yelled a man from one of the trucks. Gohan looked for a grenade but it was to late a tranquilizer hit Gohan in the arm. "Good shot sir he should be out for hours" said one of the men to Teal. "No if were lucky he'll be out for a hour." answered Teal. A tranquilizer was shot at Zelgadis but it didn't pierce through his skin. Gohan pulled the tranquilizer out of his arm but all of it already was in Gohan's body now. Gohan began to feel a little dizzy. "What! the tranquilizer did hit that other guy!" Called one of the men on the other truck. "I don't care just get Gohan NOW!" Yelled Captain Teal. "Bomb Di Wind" Yelled Lina and Amelia and it blew away the people around Gohan and Zelgadis. Zelgadis and Gohan took flight, but they were almost to Lina and Amelia when Gohan passed out. "GOHAN!" cried Lina. Zelgadis dove down and grabbed Gohan and flew back to the others. "What happened to him Mr. Zelgadis?" asked Amelia. "He got hit but something from one of those guns." answered Zelgadis. He flew over to Toeto and but Gohan on his back. "Please take Gohan back to his house Toeto" Said Zelgadis. Toeto nodded and flew off. "Dam! Get me my plane." Yelled Captain Teal while he headed back to the tents. *I'm not going to lose him when I'm so close* thought Teal. "Now what Zel" asked Lina. "Well first we have to free that dinosaur, then Lina you can take them all out with a Dragon Slave" answered Zelgadis. "Sounds Good to me" said Lina. "Ok Amelia go free the dinosaur, Lina and I will keeps those guys off your back.." said Zelgadis. "Ok" Amelia flew over where the cage was and started to landed until some of Teal's Soldiers started shooting at her. "Bomb Di Wind" yelled Amelia knocking over all the men who where shooting at her. She landing and started working on getting Toeto's wife free. Then Teal's plane flew past Lina and Zelgadis "What was that?" Asked Lina. "What ever it was it'd heading for Gohan." said Zelgadis. "I'll go follow that thing and destroy it" said Lina starting to take off. "Lina wait you better off here you wouldn't be able to catch up with that thing." shouted Zelgadis. He was right and Lina knew it so she flew down to Zelgadis. "Good Luck Zel." said Lina as she flew toward the ground casting lots of Bomb Di Winds. Zelgadis flew off toward the plane. Zelgadis was able to catch up with plane cause the demon side of him. He flew up to the cock pit and notice the man driving it was the same man talking to Musuka. "So Gohan's friend wants to play" said Captain Teal.  
  
"What's taking Amelia so long" said Lina. She looked around and saw Amelia with her hands up and lots of people with guns around her. "Dam Amelia she always gets in trouble." said Lina while she flew towards her. "FLARE ARROW" Yelled Lina the arrow shot at the cage and it started to melt. Then Toeto's wife broke free of the cage and she started to flap her wings. The wind force knocked over most of the men around Amelia. Toeto's wife took flight so did Amelia and Lina. Lina started to chant the Dragon Slave. "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!" Huge beam came from Lina's hands and destroyed everything in it's path. "Well that takes care of that" said Lina. Toeto, Lina and Amelia landed. "What's this Lina?" Asked Amelia as she knocked on one of the destroyed trucks. "Don't know" replied Lina while she walked around. She was about to step on some need like object but she noticed it. Lina pick it up it looked untouched except the needle was bent. Lina look on the ground and saw another one but it was empty. *This must be what Gohan got hit by* thought Lina while she put it in her pocket. "Miss Lina how are we going to get back we don't know the way." asked Amelia. "Well Toeto's wife does" answered Lina. Lina went over and Asked the dinosaur and it nodded its head and it started to fly. "Come on Amelia." Lina said while she flew up. Lina and Amelia followed Toeto's wife.  
  
"WELL TAKE THIS" Yelled Captain Teal. Then a machine gun came up from the roof of the plane and started shooting at Zelgadis. "WHAT! That was a direct hit but how?" said Teal while he watch the bullets hit Zelgadis and not affect him. "I'm getting bored of the this" Said Zelgadis letting the plane pass him. "FLARE ARROW" Shouted Zelgadis and the arrow hit one of the planes wings and the plane crashed in the woods. "Well that takes care of that" said Zelgadis heading back in the direction of Lina and Amelia.  
  
Back at the battle Field... The dirt began to move and someone came out of the earth. It was the blonde haired guy and he had a radio in his hand. "Sir we lost the base" he said to the radio. "Well, what about Musuka?" asked someone from the radio. The blonde haired guy said "He's dead sir" as he walked next to Musuka's dead body . "Well that cares of him" Replied the radio "And where's Captain Teal". "Well sir he hit Gohan with a tranquilizer and someone put him on one of the dinosaur's back. And it flew off. Captain Teal went after him, but I don't think he was able to get him sir" Answered the blonde haired guy. "Well I want you to find Captain Teal and if he didn't get Gohan I want you to kill him" said the radio. "Yes sir" he answered back to it. He put the radio in his pocket and walked around. He saw something and picked it up and put it in his bag and started to head in the direct where Captain Teal went.  
  
"Zel did you destroy that thing that flew by us earlier?" Lina asked Zelgadis as they met in the air. "Yeah" Zelgadis answered. "Zel is this what Gohan got hit by" asked Lina while she pull the needle like object out of her pocket. "Yeah looks like" replied Zelgadis. They flew till they reached Gohan house.  
  
"Where's Gohan he's never late?" asked Chichi to Goku. "Don't know maybe it took longer to find Toeto's wife." answered Goku. "Good Morning Goku, Chichi" said Gourry as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Gourry" said Chichi. Just then there was some squawking outside. "Sounds Toeto's back." Said Goku. Chichi Looked out the window and saw Gohan on his back. "Gohan" shouted Chichi as her and Goku ran outside. Goku picked his son off the Toeto's back. "Is he ok" asked Chichi. "Yeah" replied Goku as he headed for the house. When they went inside Goku put Gohan on the couch. Gourry asked "What happened to him" as he sneaked a piece of food off the stove. "Don't know?" Goku answered. "All I know he went to help Toeto find his wife." said Chichi. Then there was more squawking outside "That's Toeto's wife" Said Goku as he went up to the door. Then Lina, Amelia and Zelgadis just land outside of the door. Goku opened the door and standing outside of it was Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis. "Hi Goku" Said Lina while they all headed inside. Chichi ran up to Zelgadis and started shaking him "What happen to Gohan Tell me now" Chichi shouted in his face. "Calm down Chichi they'll explain everything." Said Goku putting his hand on Chichi's shoulder. Chichi let go of Zelgadis and sat down at the table. "Good Morning everyone " said Goten as he and Trunks walked into the living room. "Can we eat now?" asked Trunks. They all sat in the kitchen and ate. Lina, Zelgadis and Amelia explained everything that happened.  
  
Somewhere deep in the forest... A radio was beeping then someone's voice could be heard. "Captain Teal can you hear me it's your brother." said the radio. Captain Teal's head was bleeding nothing else was bleeding. He crawled over to the radio. "Teal give me coordinates. " said the radio. Teal gave his coordinates and waited. Then there was rattling in the bushes and the blonde hair guy appeared in front of Teal. "Perry it's about time you got here" Teal said holding his head. "I can see that you didn't get Gohan" said Perry. "Gohan's dam friend shot me down." said Teal trying to get up. "Sit down brother the boss wants me to give you something" said Perry pulling out a gun out of his back pocket. He aimed it at Teal's head and fired. Perry pulled out his radio and said "He has been terminated." And he walked out of the forest and met a helicopter hovering above him. A ladder was lowered to him and he flew off.  
  
Back at Goku's house. ..(bout a half hour later) "Where am I" asked Gohan just waking up. "Gohan's up" yelled Goten jumping on top of Gohan. "Hi Goten" said Gohan recognizing that he was at home. Chichi walked out the kitchen into the living with a tray of food. She was followed by Lina, Goku, Zelgadis, and Amelia. Chichi handed Gohan the tray of food "Thanks Mom" replied Gohan. Goten was trying to steal some of Gohan's food but he got pushed off the couch everyone laughed. "Gohan do you think your really to head over to Bulma's?" asked Goku. Gohan nodded his head and got up he had a piece of toast in his mouth. Chichi went and got a small case and they all went out side. "Mom why don't we just fly" asked Goten. "Cause some people here can't fly." replied Chichi grabbing a capsule. "What are you going to do with that capsule Mrs. Chichi?" Asked Amelia. Chichi through it on the ground and there was a small explosion and there was a yellow plane there. "WOW how did you do that" asked Lina. "It's a capsule and you can store stuff in it like this plane." answered Gohan. They all got in the plane and took off.  
  
Who is the Perry person and who is he taking orders from? What's so special about Gohan that someone want to kidnapped him? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Do you like this chapter to? Review it then!! 


End file.
